


do i look moderate to you

by metropoliszone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metropoliszone/pseuds/metropoliszone
Summary: It's been a long day at work, and all Grimmjow wants to do is just let his body and mind relax.Permission granted.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 41





	do i look moderate to you

**Author's Note:**

> 2021 continues to be the year for me to enjoy what I want.
> 
> For GrimmIchiBing2021 - Prompt: Animal

At 5 pm, the work day was done. Grimmjow looked up from his station at the clock, and quickly realized that he was going to be running late if he didn’t finish up now. Of course, he had to wait to switch shifts, and Renji was there to do just that.

“Yo. Sorry for makin’ you wait.”

“Yeah… took you damn long enough.”

It seemed that he was stressed, but for what reason, Renji didn’t know, and didn’t want to find out (because Grimmjow scared the shit out of him sometimes), “Sorry, geeze.” An apology was really the best he could do in the heat of the moment, “Got caught in traffic. Sendin’ you home now, though.”

“Yeah, thanks.” He stood up from his desk and stepped away from it all, “Gotta go.” In a rush, heading into the back of the library. Shit, he really was running late enough that he didn’t pay attention. Whether his boss wanted to speak to him or not. It could be dealt with tomorrow when Urahara wasn’t being a pain in the ass.

Tonight, he actually had something to do. Grabbing his coat and his boots, he dressed up and headed out the door to go back home. Checking his phone, he opened up the texts.

‘Are you on your way?’ 

‘yeah’

‘Hurry up.’

Tch. Fuck that guy. Even though he was heading over that way anyways. He didn’t need constant reminders of that. Grunting as he made his way towards the apartment he shared with this asshole, which was only a short walk away from his job (but still felt long enough to make him dread heading home to begin with). It wasn’t all that cold out either so it meant he had an excuse to meander on the way home. Which he did plenty of.

And he could even ignore those text messages meant for him. Lucky him, huh.

Climbing up the stairs to the apartment, he let out a heavy groan. Ignoring everyone around him (as he normally did, so nothing really new) as he went to his door to open it up. Kicking off his boots in the front area and stepping fully into his apartment, he knew he had steps to take from here. Even as he grumbled, even as he wasn’t fully excited to do every part of it… he knew that the end result would be enough to keep him going through the night.

First things first, he stripped. Shirt off, pants off, and tossed into a basket nearby. Grumbling as he stood there naked before walking over to the basket that was waiting for him with all of their evening activities in it. His fingers moved to touch, lightly, the harness that was on top. An easy thing for him to put on, but without the key, he wouldn’t be able to remove it himself. It latched on nicely, and he was starting to enter the zone.

Next, the boots. Thigh high in black leather, that put him up on his toes so he looks even taller than normal. Fuck, they’re tight but they make his ass look amazing. And then the final prop… his fingers move around the horse tail, feeling it through his fingers. And if he stands still long enough, he doesn’t have to worry about stumbling and falling. Hand on the table, he looks over the tail, and grumbles as he starts to get it ready.

Although he’s done this a number of times before, he still stumbles as he enters the bedroom. The man sitting on the bed, his orange hair immediately pissing him off as he walks over to him. His tail swishing behind him as he walks.

“Good boy. Come closer.”

As he moved in, and slowly fell to his knees without a word, a hand moved to touch him on the cheek. And for everything he’s angry about, that hand makes it all melt away. And Grimmjow lets out a low little sigh, the day’s frustrations slipping away. The man on the bed smiled down and moved in to kiss him on the forehead. Grimmjow’s face burned bright red and he tried to look away before he was tugged right back to him.

“Settle down. You need the last part.”

The bit and bridle, which slid properly into his mouth, fitting in nice and smoothly. Latching behind Grimmjow’s head so that he could no longer speak, the man sitting on his bed smiled down at him.

“Perfect. You behaved so nicely tonight.”

A hand messing up his hair, and Grimmjow knew that he was, at last, at ease.


End file.
